<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beholder by allechant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770061">beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant'>allechant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he wondered what she would look like without that infernal veil covering her face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know I’m not fussy, Mother.” He walked with her through the park, holding her parasol. His mother drew her cloak closer around her in response to the winter chill. “I do wish to marry someday…but I’d prefer if there was a mutual sense of attraction.”</p><p>Kagamine Lily sighed. “You’re ever the romantic, Len.” She peered at her son, the young man with his easy smile and gentle laugh. He was popular among the ladies, but he had yet to fall for anyone, and she was beginning to grow concerned about his singlehood.</p><p>“No, not a romantic. I just don’t want to end up like my aunt and uncle.” He winced. “Rei told me that their fights are awful – you and Father are special, Mother. Rin and I are fortunate that you get along so splendidly, but not every marriage will end up like yours.” He reached for his mother’s hand, helping her down from the bridge. Snow fell gently from the sky, covering the park in a blanket of pure white. They ought to get back to the mansion soon.</p><p>“I think Rei’s situation is the exception, rather.” Lily shook her head. “Many nobles will arrange for beneficial unions between their children, but few marriages sour so spectacularly. Anyway, don’t distract me from our discussion – as I’ve said, we have a few options.” She held up three fingers. “Nakajima Gumi is young, but her family is keen on pairing the two of you up if you’re willing to wait three more years for the girl to turn eighteen.”</p><p>He grimaced and shook his head. Lily had expected that. Her son had never been interested in ladies younger than him. “What about Megurine Luka? I’m sure you know who she is – a lovely maiden, such a dear and an absolute delight to talk to. She’s about your age, too.”</p><p>Len shook his head again, vehemently this time. His good friend Shion Kaito was desperately in love with Luka, and he wasn’t prepared to ruin his friend’s happiness. Kaito and Luka were childhood friends, and they had an enviable bond. No one ought to come in between that. Plus he heard that Kaito’s feelings for Luka were not unrequited, so Luka was out of the question.</p><p>His mother exhaled. “That leaves Hatsune Miku, then. I’ll arrange a meeting between the two of you and we’ll see if anything comes out of it.” He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name – though he knew about the Hatsune family, this was the first time he heard of their daughter. “I’m sure you’ve never seen her before. No one has – whenever she goes out, she makes sure to hide her face from view. Rumour says that she was badly disfigured by some foul malady when she was a child.” Lily glanced at him. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind such a thing?”</p><p>He blinked. “Well, we’re not arranging marriage right now, are we? Isn’t this just a meeting for us to get to know each other?” And if that was the case, then it didn’t matter what she looked like. “For all we know, she may not like me. Let’s not think too far into the future.”</p><p>“Very well,” Lily murmured, and with that, they decided to leave the park. Snow continued to fall, and it didn’t take long before fresh powder completely covered their tracks – everything was silent, and it looked like no one had ever stepped into the park at all.</p>
<hr/><p>Hatsune Mikuo greeted him as the servant took Len’s coat, hanging it at the door. He shook his head, brushing snow off his hair – the weather was terrible today, but at least it wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t leave the house. “Ah, Kagamine Len! You’re here to see my little sister today, correct?” Mikuo asked, sending the servant away with a wave of his hand.</p><p>He nodded. “I heard she is sickly?” he asked, following him down the hallway. Mikuo led him to the parlour, where another servant was placing tea and biscuits on a coffee table. Mikuo’s mother, the Duchess Hatsune, looked up from her book as both men entered the room.</p><p>“She’s always sickly.” Mikuo sighed. “And she’s ridiculously frail. Once we were out in the chill for five minutes and she came down with a fever. I’ve never seen anyone with such a delicate constitution.”</p><p>The Duchess shook her head at that, looking despondent, and Len tried not to stare – she was a beautiful woman, sharing the same teal hair and green eyes as her son.</p><p>“Could you call for Miku, darling?” she asked, and Mikuo nodded, humming a tune as he headed out of the parlour. The Duchess then beckoned for him to sit on the settee beside her, and cautiously Len did as she wished. It was difficult to meet her gaze; her eyes seemed like they were looking <em>into</em> him, penetrating his very soul.</p><p>“My daughter requires a great deal of special attention,” she finally said. Her voice was quiet but firm. “Her health is poor, especially in comparison to her brother. If you two are to marry then you <em>must</em> promise that you will take good care of her.”</p><p>He fidgeted. He hadn’t come here intending to marry her daughter, but now didn’t seem like the right time to bring that up, so he agreed. The Duchess relaxed and smiled.</p><p>For a moment, neither of them said anything. He just sat there, wringing his hands as she resumed reading her book. He briefly wondered where her husband was – the last time he saw the Duke was a few weeks ago, during the royal Yule Ball. “Duchess,” he started, and the woman lifted her gaze, looking over her book at him, “I heard rumours…that your daughter was terribly ill as a child. Is that true?”</p><p>It would probably be in poor taste to mention that the disease supposedly scarred her face. A strange look flitted through her eyes. “Yes, she was ill,” she answered. “But Miku has always been ill, so that’s nothing new. She is very delicate. But it’s gotten better now – as she grew older her health improved, but we still take precautions.” She cocked her head. “Is there anything else you’d like to know about her?” Her sharp eyes pierced him, and he shook his head – he had the feeling that it would be a mistake to ask too many questions.</p><p>Just then, he heard footsteps and saw Mikuo coming down the stairs, a petite girl dressed in black following him. She was wearing a veil, like his mother said – a black veil that covered her face entirely, hiding it from view. Her hands were clasped, her dress swaying gently as she followed her brother into the parlour. “Sorry about the wait. She’s shy.” Mikuo grinned.</p><p>The girl shifted towards her brother, almost as though she was trying to hide behind him. Len wondered if she was afraid of him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, rising from the settee and reaching for her hand – her skin was soft and delicate, and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it briefly before letting go. The girl curtsied but didn’t speak, settling beside her mother instead.</p><p>He followed suit, making himself comfortable on a nearby armchair. Mikuo cleared his throat. “I have some errands to run, so I’ll take my leave for now,” he said. The Duchess inclined her head and he left the room, leaving the three of them behind. The older woman glanced at her daughter, who continued to sit primly on the settee, her hands placed on her lap.</p><p>“I suppose now would be the time where I leave you two to talk,” the Duchess finally spoke after a few tense moments of silence. “Of course, youngsters like you wouldn’t want an old woman listening in to their conversation. I’ll continue reading in my room. If there is anything you might need, feel free to call one of the servants.”</p><p>Then she swept out of the room as well, and he was left alone with Hatsune Miku. He glanced at her – with that distracting veil in place, he couldn’t quite tell where she was looking. “Well, I suppose I should introduce myself,” he said, attempting to defuse the tension. “As you might know by now, my name is Kagamine Len. My father is the Marquis of Beliar, and…I think our families would like us to become better acquainted.” He winced, not enjoying how awkward he sounded. But it was the first time he’d ever met her, and he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“I am aware.” He heard her voice for the first time, coming from behind the veil. It rustled as she moved her head, the motion causing the material to ripple across her face. He blinked at the sound of her voice – it was sweet and girlish, making her sound more like a child than the young woman she was. “Mama says we may get married.” She paused, and he found himself holding his breath as he wondered what she would say next. “I don’t know why you’d want to marry me since we don’t know each other. But Mama says that you are kind and you’d treat me well, so…” Her voice trailed off, and silence fell between them again.</p><p>He relaxed a little, glad that she shared similar reservations about the possibility of marriage.</p><p>“I would like to think I am nice,” he answered. “As for why we might marry…my mother gave me three options. The first girl she chose was too young, and my friend is fond of the other.” He wasn’t sure if telling her all this was the right thing to do, but he didn’t want her to think that he picked her because of her family’s wealth or anything like that. “It doesn’t mean you were the last resort, of course. But if I didn’t make a choice, my mother would nag nonstop.”</p><p>Her gentle laughter filled the room. “I understand. To tell the truth, I don’t truly wish to get married either.” Her voice was tremulous. “I sicken easily, and my health is frail. My husband would have to face the burden of caring for me. I am enough trouble for my family – I don’t wish for anyone else to face the same plight.” And suddenly, he had the distinct feeling that she was staring straight at him.</p><p>How he could tell, he wasn’t sure – her veil still covered her face – but somehow, he just <em>knew</em>. “If I marry, I hope it would be for love. I don’t want my fiancé to choose me simply because I am the daughter of the Hatsune family. So I hope you’re not like the other suitors I’ve had.”</p><p>“Of course not,” he blurted out. Her status had been the last thing on his mind. She laughed again, but thankfully it wasn’t mocking – she sounded like she might believe him. “May I ask a question?” He waited for her to nod before he spoke again. “Why do you wear that veil?”</p><p>She paused. When she finally spoke her words were slow and careful. “To hide my face. It’s a plan I came up with to decide whether or not a suitor liked me for who I was, or if he wanted me for other reasons. And anyway, my veil helps me feel comfortable around new people.”</p><p>“I see,” he murmured, though he couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like – her words made him burn with curiosity, but he could think of no tactful way to ask about her rumoured disfiguration. “We can continue to talk like this then if that makes you feel better.” He smiled. “Now, may I ask if you have any interest in theatre? A famed theatre troupe has come to town and they are putting on their interpretation of Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. I have a pair of tickets for the show. Initially, I intended to go with my sister, but she now has a conflicting appointment and I find myself in need of another partner. Would you like to go with me?”</p><p>It was impossible to tell what she was thinking. But he didn’t need to wait for a response – she agreed immediately, and he could hear the ring of excitement in her voice. “I enjoy watching plays and performances,” she said. “Musicals, opera, concerts…not that I have many chances to go for such events, due to my poor health.” Her laughter tinkled like the chime of a crystal bell. “But are you sure about inviting me? If it’s too much trouble, then it won’t be necessary.”</p><p>“No, why would it be any trouble?” he asked. She fell silent. “If it’s just because of your health, you don’t have to worry. I understand that you’re more fragile than most, and I’ll make sure to take care of you. You have my word on that,” he promised.</p><p>She nodded, and he noticed her wringing her hands. Was she nervous? “What else do you like to do? Perhaps we share other common interests,” he said, hoping that chatting more would help to calm her down. Her head turned towards him, and they began to talk.</p>
<hr/><p>Today would be the tenth time he was meeting his potential fiancée. He had been counting. They were growing increasingly comfortable with each other, and he found himself looking forward to their meetings. His mother seemed pleased about this development.</p><p>Of course, Lily had asked whether he managed to catch a glimpse of Miku’s face yet, and he told her no. Sometimes, he wondered if she ever <em>would</em> lift her veil for him. Just bringing up that thin piece of fabric seemed to make her nervous. Perhaps it truly was hiding something.</p><p>But at this point, he hardly cared about what she looked like. He had better things to focus on, like her clever, insightful mind and the witty stories she had to share. For someone whose health was poor and who was often sick in bed, she knew plenty of interesting tales – all courtesy of her older brother, she said. Chatting with her was always a novel experience.</p><p>Despite her constitution, she always insisted on taking a walk with him whenever he visited because she wanted to see the snow, and he would have to rush her back into the mansion when she began to cough, the chill seeping past her winter coat. Her hands were soft and dainty, but her grip on his arm was steady. He thought her inner strength outweighed her physical weakness, and sometimes he wished he could find a way to take away all her pain.</p><p>Once, they went to the park after he told her that he enjoyed looking at the trees covered in snow and frost – she wanted to see the scenery for herself, so reluctantly he took her there and watched as she laughed and pranced around the snow-covered grounds. That day she had worn green, the colour of a lush summer meadow, and he almost mistook her for a tiny fairy, dancing through the trees to call forth spring.</p><p>Afterwards, when he forced her to return to the safety of her home, she said that the snowy park was a paradise in its own right; that its frigid beauty was simply unappreciated by those who loathed the cold. She spoke of the crystalline beauty of snowflakes, the fragile purity of winter, how the snow cleansed the earth’s wounds and prepared the land for growth.</p><p>He’d never met another girl who spoke to him this way – who whispered about fantasies and dreams and folktales come to life. He once asked her how she knew all her stories, and she told him that because of how often she stayed at home, she had read many books and she thought about all sorts of things to pass the time. She always had something new to say, something he never would have thought about on his own.</p><p>One day, he visited her with his twin sister. Kagamine Rin was married to an earl, Utatane Piko – she had married young, which was the reason his mother wanted the same for him.</p><p>Women, once married, were supposed to obey their husbands. They rarely ever visited their birth families, their responsibilities lying instead with their husband’s household. But his sister was remarkably headstrong and she insisted on being allowed to spend time with her family, and one day Piko finally conceded. On Saturdays, she was free to do whatever she wanted, and she usually spent that time in her old home or with friends.</p><p>That Saturday, Rin came with him to meet Miku. He had already admitted to his sister that he was interested in Miku, that he wouldn’t mind marrying her. They got along so well – he probably didn’t need to fear a relationship between them breaking apart, the way his aunt’s did.</p><p>Rin naturally asked about the rumour. He admitted he didn’t know, since even now he had yet to see Miku without her veil on. Upon hearing that, his sister declared that she wanted to visit Miku herself and judge their compatibility, and he’d never been able to argue with his temperamental twin, so in the end, he agreed to bring her along.</p><p>Miku was surprised by Rin’s sudden visit, but after they introduced themselves and she gave an explanation as to why she always kept the veil on, they seemed to rather like each other. It reached the point where the two women went to another room, leaving him in the parlour, and when his sister finally returned he noticed a look of shock on her face. This concerned him. Rin was rarely shocked by <em>anything</em>. But she didn’t share with him what she had seen.</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting over tea and scones, and finally, when they left the Hatsune mansion, he asked Rin what had happened while she and Miku were together. But Rin just laughed and said it wasn’t anything important.</p><p>She did, however, urge him to propose if he was genuinely interested. “She’s such a sweetheart. I can see why you are so fond of her.” Rin laughed. “And she’s very smart to use that veil to weed out her suitors. Just don’t let it distract you from who she is.”</p><p>Her gaze was strangely serious. Though he had no idea what his sister’s cryptic advice meant, he nodded anyway. Did this mean that Rin had seen Miku’s face when they went to the other room? He tried to ask, but his twin remained tight-lipped, and he wondered about her words for the rest of the night.</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, he proposed. Both families had been expecting this day to come, and Miku said yes without hesitation.</p><p>Just like that, she became his fiancée, and so the preparations for their wedding began. But as the day drew closer and closer, she began asking him odd questions about appearances and his ideal woman. Questions he’d never once expected to come out of her mouth.</p><p>Suddenly, she seemed so insecure. Almost afraid. And he had to reassure her that no matter what scenario she threw at him, no matter how often she questioned his decision, he would choose her. He hadn’t fallen for her appearance. But her questions made him think.</p><p>Was she frightened that after they got married, he’d see the scars her illness left on her face? Did she believe that he would leave her because of that? But he would <em>never</em> – beauty didn’t mean much to him. What good was a beautiful face if the mind behind it was astonishingly vapid?</p><p>No matter how often she repeated her questions, he answered with the utmost patience and honesty, and eventually, she stopped asking him about such things altogether. He hoped it was a sign that she had regained her faith in herself and his intentions.</p><p>They were walking in the park again, their fingers laced together. The air was getting warmer, but he was still concerned about her health so he’d prefer that she didn’t stay outside for too long. Mikuo joked sometimes that Len was more of a mother to Miku than the Duchess was, and he couldn’t find the words to refute that. Miku sometimes complained that he tended to smother her, but he didn’t want her to fall sick, especially not right before their wedding.</p><p>“Len?” He glanced at her when she called his name – her black veil swayed in the gentle wind, and he found himself hoping that the wind would blow her veil back to expose her face – but he took back the thought. He shouldn’t want something that’d make her uncomfortable. “I’ve been thinking lately. You know that I’m weak…” She looked down as she spoke, coming to a stop. “What if I pass on before you do? I once thought that I didn’t mind dying young, but…I don’t want that to happen anymore. I want to stay with you.”</p><p>Her sudden vehemence startled him. It was so unlike her usual soft-spoken self. He struggled to think of something to say. “Even if you pass on, at least you made a difference in people’s lives,” he finally answered. He knew that his words probably offered little comfort, but he had no idea what else he could say to lift her spirits. “I think it’s important to know that when we die, we do so knowing we’ve left our mark. And you’ve certainly left your mark on me.” He smiled before lifting their intertwined hands and pressing a gentle kiss against her skin.</p><p>Her fingers tightened around his. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I needed to hear that.” She continued on her way through the park and he followed her, studying her slender figure. What could she possibly be thinking?</p><p>Most days, she was bright and curious, and her ideas never failed to entertain him. But once in a while, her ingenuity would turn on her; at those times he never quite knew how to reach into her mind and help her get rid of those dark, painful thoughts. The only thing he could do was to be there for her, even if he could never read the expressions on her face, even if the only thing he was granted was the touch of her hand, the sound of her voice.</p><p>None of that mattered. He loved her, after all. He yearned to protect her.</p>
<hr/><p>The ceremony ended quickly. She switched out her usual black veil for a white one, but even then it was thick enough that he couldn’t see her face. He promised that he wouldn’t lift her veil during the wedding, so they didn’t kiss after their vows.</p><p>But in exchange, she promised that when night fell, she’d let him see what she looked like. He didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t even know how to feel.</p><p>He told himself that he wouldn’t mind even if she turned out to be downright hideous. They were married now, and anyway it wasn’t her looks that he had fallen for. But he also knew that seeing her face would change their relationship, no matter how tiny that change was.</p><p>The entire day, anticipation and dread coexisted in his gut. After the ceremony, they had to entertain their guests and everything was so chaotic that he could almost forget about it, but then he’d see his wife laughing at the other side of the room and suddenly everything would crash down upon him once more. Part of him thought that despite the wedding, nothing had truly changed – they were still Len and Miku, and their vows, the exchange of the rings, none of that felt real.</p><p>Maybe reality would only sink in when night fell and she revealed the truth to him. Something cold gripped him at the thought. Was it fear? He didn’t want to think too much about it.</p><p>Miku decided to live with him in their summer cottage since he wanted his own space, away from his family. The cottage was small and cosy, and he preferred it to their large mansion – he’d never known what to do with so much space. Besides, staying outside of town meant a lot more open space to grow flowers, and also no nosy neighbours trying to peer into their courtyard. She liked the cottage too – she said that it had a warm, homely atmosphere.</p><p>He looked out of the carriage as the horses trotted on, bringing them to their new home. The further from the town they went, the fewer dwellings and people they saw. Both of them were still dressed in their wedding outfits, and he felt a little self-conscious about his formal suit, but he told himself that no one could look inside the carriage anyway, so it didn’t matter.</p><p>She was looking out of the window too, fiddling with the ring on her finger, an elegant band that proclaimed to everyone that she was married now. “Are you nervous?” he asked, reaching for her hand – she glanced at him and shook her head, but she didn’t say a word. The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence, and sometime during their journey, he fell asleep.</p><p>He was roused by someone gently shaking him. “Len, wake up,” Miku said, her voice calling him out from a strange dream. He couldn’t recall precisely what the dream was about, but it involved a slender girl wearing a veil – when he ripped off the gauzy material, an old hag covered in warts stared back at him, cackling. He rubbed his eyes, resisting the urge to yawn.</p><p>“Oh? We’re here,” he mumbled, noticing that they were outside the cottage. His head felt heavy. Climbing out of the carriage, he went to help the coachman bring their belongings into the house – they didn’t pack much since the cottage already had most necessities.</p><p>When they were properly settled in, the coachman left and he gave Miku a quick tour of the place, showing her where everything was kept. Once that was done, she took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, making him sit on the bed.</p><p>He didn’t know what to feel. This was the moment he had been waiting for – all this time he had spent courting her, talking to her, getting to know her, and finally, he’d have a face to match to her voice. What should he expect? He would accept anything he saw, he’d try his best, but part of him wished that he didn’t have to know what lay underneath that veil.</p><p>She shut the door and drew the curtains, throwing the bedroom into shadow. He could just barely see her face, the white veil glimmering in the thin stream of light that trickled through the gap in the curtains. “Close your eyes,” she whispered, and he did as she said. He could barely breathe, he was so tense with anticipation – suddenly, he felt her touch his face.</p><p>Her fingers were soft, delicate. “I didn’t think I’d find someone willing to stay after I refused to take off my veil.” Her voice was quiet. “You’re not the first man to court me. Not even the third or the fourth. But all my suitors ever wanted was my family’s wealth and connections. They see my mother’s face and believe that her daughter is a great beauty as well. But that’s not what I wanted,” she continued, deep sorrow in her words. His heart ached, and he reached towards her, seeking her warmth – she caught his hand and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“What happened to the other suitors, then?” She’d never mentioned how many men courted her before. His eyes were still closed, so he couldn’t see what she was doing, but she was so warm and soft and he felt her fingers outlining his lips, brushing over his mouth.</p><p>“When I refused to lift my veil, most of them declared that they were no longer interested in me. They assumed the rumours must be true.” She sighed. “People can be so wicked. They think I don’t know what is being said about me – that as a child, I was disfigured by some unknown malady, and it left pockmarks and warts all over my face.” She paused. When she spoke again, her voice trembled. “What would you do if you knew there might be some truth to that story?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t change my feelings for you,” he answered without hesitation. “It might be a little surprising at first, and I would likely need some time to get used to your appearance…but I didn’t fall in love with your face. I love <em>you</em> – your thoughts, your words, your stories. You are <em>captivating</em>, and you’re indescribably precious to me.” His free hand found the smooth edge of her veil, and he ran his fingers across the soft material, wondering what she was thinking. “Being able to see your face…I might be able to understand your thoughts better if I could look into your eyes. I want to know what your happiness looks like.”</p><p>She gasped, and suddenly the veil disappeared from underneath his hand. She must have backed away. “If that’s what you want,” she said, and he heard her voice hitch.</p><p>As she spoke, she released his other hand, and moments later he felt her warm breath on his cheek, smelled the sweet fragrance of rosewater – at the same time, something soft pressed gently against his lips and his eyes flew open in shock. He stared, and she pulled away from him, her smile nervous. The first thing he noticed was her full pink lips; then he looked at the rest of her face and he swallowed, stunned speechless. The veil she always wore was gone.</p><p>He thought he was prepared for the truth. He thought he could face anything, telling himself over and over that he loved her for <em>her</em>, not what she looked like. But none of that mattered now. Not when Hatsune Miku was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her skin was clear and unblemished, her green eyes sparkled with vitality, and her cheeks were flushed a soft, rosy pink. He raised his hand, his fingers trembling, and touched her chin – she let him move her head around and he looked at her from every angle, still in complete disbelief.</p><p>She looked like a fairy. Like something more than a mere mortal. “I thought your childhood illness scarred you?” He could barely get the words out. She shook her head, lowering her gaze. Her teal hair – which he’d only seen once before since she normally wore it in a bun, underneath her veil – fell in loose waves down her back. He ran his fingers through the silky locks, unable to help himself. “But…the way you said it…I…” His voice trailed away.</p><p>“I know.” Her green eyes gleamed. He couldn’t help but notice how long her eyelashes were. “But I wanted to see if you were willing to accept me – be it an idealised version of me or <em>me</em>, the girl who might be so terribly disfigured that she has to hide her face to leave the house.” She paused and shot him a stunning smile. “You truly are the right person for me.”</p><p>She leant down to kiss him on the cheek, but before she could reach him he turned his head and met her lips, closing his eyes. She made a sound of surprise when he slipped his hands around her waist and tugged her closer, falling back so that she straddled him on the bed. After a while, she pulled away, her cheeks flushed. “Well, I’m glad you put me through your test, then. If it helps to reassure you,” he murmured, winding her hair around his fingers.</p><p>Her laughter filled the room, and he smiled – he loved listening to her laugh. “Your sister said that you’re a good man, so I didn’t have too many doubts.” She leant against his chest, and he thought she could probably hear his heart beating. “Hey, Len. Even if I pass away before you, you won’t ever stop loving me and keeping me in your memory, right?”</p><p>He was reminded of the question she asked in the park, about what he would do if she died before he did. “Of course,” he murmured, sliding his arms around her waist.</p><p>At that moment, he had never felt more content. He closed his eyes and held his wife until she fell asleep, soothed by the constant steady beat of his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have so many lenku works lurking on my laptop and not enough time to wrap them all up sigh</p><p>talk to me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>